Divergent High School
by Monty3291
Summary: This is what it would be like if all the Divergent characters went to high school! Instead of your normal FourTris love, there is a new love, Uriah and Josephina. THE BIRTH OF URINA! I hope you guys likes it!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Joie's POV

I wake up in the morning to a loud sound. It's my alarm clock. Today is the first day of school. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay with my friends in the Bronx, but mom got a job offer here in Chicago that she couldn't pass up on. I get up and go take a shower, once I get out I pick out my clothes for today. It's my first day of school and I want to make an impression. I take out some black jeans and a black tank top that says Hollywood Undead, my favorite band. I brush out my long brown hair and leave it down for today. I start to put on my makeup. I put on only a little. I hate wearing makeup. Once I finish I put on my bracelets that my friends made me from the Bronx. Then I hear my mom yell, "Josephina, Joseph, if you don't get down here soon you're going to be late." I grab my stuff and run downstairs taking a granola bar. I climb into my green Lamborghini. My brother Joseph, climbs into his red Porsche and we both drive away.

When I'm in my car I put on my music from my iPod. Monster, by Skillet comes on. I drive up to the school and get out. When I get out of my car I hear a bunch of whispers and everyone is staring at me, well, my car. I finally see Joe, my brother. He gives me a smile and a wink but then resumes to act like he never met me.

I go to the office to get my schedule and my locker number. I see a woman sitting at the desk and I walk up to her. She has long dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi, my name is Ms. Wu, but you can call me Tori. What is your name?" She says. Her voice is nice and soothing yet tall and strong. "Um, hi, my name is Josephina Ferrari." I said back "ah yes, the Ferraris'. I'll get your stuff." As she walks out I can see a tattoo f an eagle on her back. I wanted a tattoo so bad but I never got one. She comes back out and hands me my schedule and locker number. "Here you go" she says with a smile. "Thanks" I respond.

As I'm walking down the hallways trying to find my locker I bump into someone. A small girl with blonde, long hair. She's not as short as me but she's not far. She has gray-blue eyes and is very pretty. "Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say. She just smiles and laughs at me. "I'm so sorry also! Hey my name is Tris." She says. "Hey, I'm Jose-." I stop right there. I don't want to be none as Josephina, I want to start a new life. "I'm Joie. Can you show me what locker I have? Sorry I'm new." I ask. "Sure. Oh you have locker 34! That's in between me and Christina! Let's go!" she says back. She shows me my locker and I throw my books in. Then the bell rings. "Right before lunch meet me here. I want you to have lunch with me and my friends." She says. "Okay cool!" I respond. Did I just make friends? That's awesome!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Tris POV**

I just got to school and I'm trying to find Tobias. I girl bumps into me. As soon as I see her I notice her green eyes, they are absolutely beautiful. I start to examine her more. She has long, long, wavy, brown hair and she has a small face. Her shirt says Hollywood Undead on it, one of my favorite bands. Her face is small and she's a little shorter than me. "Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" She says. She looks scared like I'm going to hurt her or something. Her voice is high but soothing and strong. I already envy her. "I'm so sorry also! Hey my name is Tris." I say to her. I try to welcome her as much as I can. I am so Abnegation sometimes. "Hey I'm Jose-." She stops for a second and hesitates. What's wrong? "I'm Joie. Can you show me what locker I have? Sorry I'm new." She asks me. "Sure. Oh you have locker 34! That's in between me and Christina! Let's go!" I say back. Maybe we will end up being good friends. I show her the locker and then the bell rings. "Right before lunch meet me here. I want you to have lunch with me and my friends." I say. That seemed a little pushy and she seems so shy and quite. "Okay cool!" she responds. I hope she feels welcome.

**Joie POV**

Its lunch time and I go to my locker to meet Tris. She is standing there with another girl. This girl has dark brown skin and eyes. She is tall, with long slender legs and a willowy frame. Tris walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Joie, this is Christina, my best friend. Christina, this is Joie. I met her this morning and she is new. I suggested that she sat with us for lunch." "Oh that's awesome! Okay I'm hungry let's go!"

Tris and Christina bring me to a table with a bunch of people. Christina sits down next to a blonde boy with brown eyes. Tris stands next to me and introduces everyone. "Guys this is Joie. She's new at the school and I invited her to sit with us today. Okay this is Christina, whom you have already met, Will, Zeke, Four, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah." I smile at all of them. Tris sits down to Four and he pecks her on the lips. Four was tall and muscular with dark blue eyes. "So tell us about yourself." Zeke said. "What do you want to know" I responded. "hmm, are you Dauntless?" he says "obviously" I say. "Do you like dauntless cake?!" Four says. "HELL YEAH!" I respond and Four gives me a high five. "What sports to you play? Do you like fashion?" Christina asks me. "I like to play a lot of sports. Volleyball, Basketball, Football, Soccer, baseball. And yes. I like fashion but not as much as you obviously do." I laugh. Christina was wearing a sparkly dress and a bunch of makeup. "I'm giving you a makeover after school. You're coming to my house." She says. "Okay" I say while laughing. I look at Uriah, he was tall and handsome, with dark tanned skin and dark eyes. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. He had brown hair. He was absolutely gorgeous. Uriah yells, "DO YOU LIKE TRUTH OR DARE?!" "Absolutely, I'm always up for a good dare, I'm no pansycake." I say back. Everyone's jaw drops. "What?" I say. "How do you know what the word pansycake is?" Tris says. "Umm everyone in my old school used to say it. It means someone who is afraid to do something, like a weenie." I say back. Uriah says something under his breath but nobody seems to notice besides me. Then the bells rings. "I have math now, thanks for inviting me!" I say "I have math also. LET'S GO MATH BUDDIE" Uriah grabs my hand and starts running.

**Uriah POV**

Tris and Christina are finally here. They have another girl with them, she is new. She is short with long brown hair and green eyes. I don't stop staring at her. I'm zoned out. Everyone keeps asking questions about her but I can't hear anything. The only thing I can do is focus on how beautiful she is. I yell out a question without thinking, "DO YOU LIKE TRUTH OR DARE?" "Absolutely, I'm always up for a good dare, I'm no pansycake." She says back. Everyone's jaw drops. "What?" she said. "How do you know what the word pansycake is?" Tris says. "Umm everyone in my old school used to say it. It means someone who is afraid to do something, like a weenie." she says back. "She's perfect" I say under my breath. Did I just say that out loud? Did anyone hear me? I hope not. The bells rings. "I have math now, thanks for inviting me!" she says. "I have math also. LET'S GO MATH BUDDIE" I grab her hand and start running to math. I feel so weird. I think I like her.


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**Joie POV**

School is almost over. I am currently in Social Studies class bored out of my mind. I get a bunch of text messages.

**Group Chat: Tris, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Shauna, Marlene, Will**

_Uriah: PARTY AT MY PLACE _

_Christina: OH YAYYY! Tris, Joie, we are going to my house to get ready_

_Tris: Ugh why _

_Christina: just go with it_

_Four: Okay _

_Zeke: I live in the same house idiot_

_Will: sure _

_Me: cool_

I get out of Social Studies and follow Christina home.

Her house is big and her whole room is pink. Me and Tris look and each other and sigh. "So they normally play Truth or Dare and you have to take off clothes sometimes so Tris, wear this." She hands Tris a black skirt with tights and a black sparkly top. "Now Joie. As I can see by just looking at you, you don't like skirts. So put this on." She was right. No skirts for me. She hands me black leggings and a black shirt that says _I Don't Care. _Then she gives me a hoodie to put over it. Christina ends up wearing a pink sparkly outfit that I would never wear.

Then we head to the party.

"woah there are a lot of people at this party!" I say "Oh he didn't invite everyone. They just came" says Tris. Christina nods. When we walk in everyone is partying and it smells like liquor. "HEY GUYS!" Uriah yells. "YOU GUYS WANT A BEER?!" He says. Tris shakes her head no but Christina and I take some. I put some water and grape juice in it so it's not so strong. Christina just gulps it down. Then Uriah stands up on a table and yells, "EVERYONE WHO I DIDN'T INVITE GET OUT" Almost everyone leaves besides our little group. "Now whose up for Truth or Dare?" says Uriah. Everyone nods their head and we all go downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

**Uriah POV**

Great everyone is going to play truth or dare. Maybe I can find out if Joie likes me! What am I saying!? I chick like her would never like me! "I GO FIRST" I yell

**Joie POV**

"I GO FIRST" Uriah yells. "Okay because you're new, Joie Truth or Dare?" "Dare" I say "okay I dare you to drink this." He hands me a glass of Vodka. I gulp it down and my throat stings. "Dang girl" Uriah says "Hm Zeke, Truth or Dare" I say "Dare" he says "I dare you to kiss your crush." Zeke gets up and kisses Shauna. He blushes and he sits next to her. "Christina, Truth or Dare." Zeke says. "Truth" me and Uriah look at each other and he counts us off 1…2…3…"PANSYCAKE" we yell. She sticks her tongue out at us and then Zeke says "Who do you like" Christina says something really silent. "WHAT?" Screamed Tris. I guess she heard her "OKAY I LIKE WILL" she quickly covers her mouth and blushes. Will walks up to her and kisses her and whispers something in her ear and they start kissing again. Four throws a pillow at them and they both blush and stop. Then Christina says, "Joie, Truth or Dare" "Dare" I proudly say. "I dare you to sit on your crushes lap for the rest of the game." I just stare at her… "really?" I say "really" she says and then she smiles. I walk over to Uriah and I sit on his lap. I blush and then say "Four, Truth or Dare." "Truth" he says. Uriah whispers in my ear, "Ask him what his real name is" I get butterflies in my stomach and I say "What's your real name" obeying Uriah. "Not happening" he says and takes off his shirt. "Uriah T or D?" "Dare" he says, of course. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Joie. We both get up and go in another room. "What do we do?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He hugs me and puts his mouth right near mine but he doesn't kiss me. He's teasing me. I hate being teased. "Anything you want" he says. I crash my lips into his and he kisses me back. I pull away "what was that?" he says "I don't like to be teased" I reply. We start kissing again. He licks my bottom lip asking for approval. I pull away when the door suddenly smashes open to see all of our friends. They all smile and go back in the other room. "Okay it's late and we have school tomorrow. I'm going home" everyone says goodbye and I leave. Still feeling his lips on mine.


	5. Chapter 5: The Italian Stallions

**Uriah POV**

I wake up this morning and get dressed really fast. I can't wait until I get to see Joie again. Are we going out? Is she my girlfriend? I don't know yet. Zeke comes in my room when I'm putting on my shirt. "Knock much?" I say to him. "Yeah okay. Now tell me what you and Joie did yesterday" he says to me. Warm runs through my cheeks and I realize I'm blushing. "Nothing" I say. "Everyone knows it was something. Tell me what happened bro." I just walk out. I don't know what Joie wants. It might have just been the liquor. I take out my phone and I text Joie.

_Hey – Uri_

_Hey Uriah – Joie_

_Um meet me before school – Uriah _

_Okay cool – Joie _

Okay now I'm meeting her before school….

**Joie POV**

I wake up with a headache and think about everything that happened yesterday with Uriah. I can't wait to see him today. I think he's my boyfriend. I get up, shower and get dressed. Just for Uriah I put on a shirt that says, _Dare me ;), _Then I got a text message. It was from Uriah.

_Hey – Uri_

_Hey Uriah – Joie_

_Um meet me before school – Uriah _

_Okay cool – Joie _

OMGGGGGG HE WANTS TO MEET WITH ME!? I wonder what he's going to say! What if he tells me that he doesn't actually like me? Ugh I don't know anymore.

I get in my car and start driving. Taylor Swift's song, Sparks Fly, is on and I start belting out the lyrics. I stop the car and realize that I'm pretty early so I just sit there singing

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk _

_Take away the pain _

_I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile _

Someone starts singing right next to me

_Hit me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go out _

_Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around _

I see that Uriah is singing and then I realize that I have green eyes. I shut off my car and get out. "Are you ready to talk?" Uriah asks me. I nod. We walk around the buildings as we talk. "So, as you probably figured out, I really like you" Uriah said. My heart begins to race "but…" he says. oh no this can't be good. Uriah continues. "but I'm not sure if you really liked me back and meant that kiss or if you were just drunk." I get really sad after he says this. Does this mean that he doesn't realize I like him? I don't respond. I just kiss him, lightly but then it becomes more passionate. I pull away "does it seem like I don't like you now?" I say to him. He shakes his head and kisses me again. Then the bell rings and we walk into school with our hands together. We split apart to go to class and I peck him on the lips. "See you at lunch" I say, and then I walk away

**Uriah POV**

"See you at lunch" she says and pecks me on the lips. Tris and Four walk up to me with confused faces. "What was that?" Tris says "It was nothing" I respond "Uriah's got a girlfriend, Uriah's got a girlfriend" Four sings in a high pitched voice. "Shut up" I snap. Zeke walks up. Oh God. "You know Uriah and Joie are dating right?" Four says. "Nice going bro, high five, she's hot!" Zeke says with his hand up. I grab his hand and squeeze hard and then let go. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Zeke yells. "Don't call my girlfriend hot." I snap. Zeke slaps me on the back and says, "nice going buddy!" "I have to go to class" I mutter angrily and then I walk away.

**Joie POV**

Thank God it's finally lunch time. I go get my food and meet up with the group. I decided to get two slices of cake because I know either Four or Uriah would take mine anyway. I sit down next to Uriah and he kisses my cheek. Oh yeah, I forgot that the others didn't know. Woops. Shauna, Marlene, Will and Christina just stare at us. Will is the first to say something. "You guys are… going out?" We both laugh and nod our heads, "but she's so quiet and your so… Uriah." He says. I normally talk a lot actually **(A/N – in real life I never shut up) **"Actually, I talk more than you think." I say "yeah but you'll never be as crazy as me" Uriah says with his mouth full of food. "You wanna bet?" I say and smile "yessss" he says and finally swallows his food. Then he kisses me. "Someone give us a dare and we will see how long we can pull it off." I say to my friends. "I dare you to pull your pants up like Steve Urcal ALL. DAY." Christina says. We except the challenge, stand up, and put your pants all the way up to our ribs. I sit back down but Uriah doesn't. He starts jumping up and down and putting on a nasally voice saying, "I'M STEVEEE AND I WANT SOME MILKK STEVYY YEAHH" We all start laughing and milk shoots out of Zeke's nose. After the laughter dyes down Four says, "I dare you guys to call your selves the Italian Stallions for the rest of the school year." Right after he says that I stand up and yell "THE ITALIAN STALLIONS ARE IN THE HOUSE" and sit down. "Oh yeah, I've been wanting to ask you, what sun tan lotion do you use not to get burned." Tris asks. I put a confused look on my face. What? "I don't use sun tan lotion" I say. Tris' mouth drops open. "don't you burn?!" she says. "I'm Italian and Portuguese… No" I say. Tris just looks at me in astonishment. Then the bell rings and we go off to class. "Bye Bye Italian Stallion" Uriah says to me and then we walk off.

I'm sitting in science class. Mrs. Matthews is talking about serums and I'm so bored. Then I get a text. It's says Italian Stallion, but I know it's Uriah.

_Hey babe – Uri_

_Did you just call me babe? – Joie _

_Yeah… I don't like it either – Uri _

_I'm going to call you Jo Jo – Uri _

_Have fun with that lol – Joie _

_Do you want to come over after school? – Uri _

_Sure meet me by my car after school – Joie _

_K byeee – Uri _

_By Uri bearrrrrr – Joie _


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know me

**Authors Note: With the kissing part, I've never kissed anyone (no judging please) so I'm just assuming. Hope you like it.**

**Joie POV**

The bell rung. Thank God. I walk out of school and see my brother and a girl making out. Then he looks over at me. I walk over to Uriah standing by my car. Uriah kisses me softly, then harder. Joe sees this and walks over. "Hey Joie" Joe says. He hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I'm going to a friend's house tonight bye. Tell that guy to get away before I hurt him" I smack him. Uriah just looks at me with a confused look. "He's my brother" I say "Joe, this is Uriah. Uriah, this is my brother Joe" they shake hands and then Joe walks away. Uriah gets in the car and we start to drive away. Pour Me by Hollywood Undead turns on, and Uriah streaks. "OMG I LOVE THIS BAND" He says. "Really? They are my favorite band!" I respond.

We arrive at his house. There are two cars in the driveway so I park my car on the side. Uriah enters the house and shows me in. A woman's voice says, "Uri? Is that you?" Uriah answers, "No mom. It's just a burglar who happens to have the keys to the house." We walk into the kitchen. It's huge, the counters are made of marble and the walls are painting in off white with blue flower designs. "Who's this?" his mother says. "This is Joie, my girlfriend. Joie, this is my mother." Uriah responds. "Hi Ms. Pedrad. Nice to meet you!" I extend my hand to shake it but she goes in for a hug. "Call me Hannah sweetie!" she says. Uriah starts to go upstairs and I start to follow. "Wait guys! What are you doing?" his mother asks. "We are going to do some homework." Uriah says and then smiles. She nods her head and we start going upstairs.

I walk into his room and it is not what I would expect. He has posters of Hollywood Undead, and posters of, believe it or not, quotes from books. I smile when I see my favorite quote from my favorite book, The Fault in Our Stars. The quote says, "You put the killing thing right in between your teeth, but you never give it the power to do its killing. A metaphor." Uriah jumps onto his bed and taps next to him. I sit next to him and say "So when are we going to do our homework?" "We both know that we aren't doing our homework." He says. He starts to kiss me and I feel electricity running through my veins. The kiss is passionate. He rubs his tongue on my bottom lip, I open my mouth and we kiss even more passionately. Someone interrupts us and knocks on the door. Uriah huffs and gets up to open the door. It was Zeke. "Uri, oh hey Joie. Okay Uriah I'm going to invite everyone over to play Truth or Dare. I was going to ask you to call Joie but never mind." Zeke smiles and walks out. Then I hear his scream "THEY WILL BE HERE IN A HALF AN HOUR!" Uriah sits back down next to me. "So, I would like to know more about you." He says. "Well, what do you want to know?" I respond and smile. "How many boyfriends did you have before me?" I laugh at this. "none. You're the only attractive person who has ever liked me" I think back to Cameron, the kid who always liked me. "Good." He says and then he presumes to kiss me again.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry about all the Joie POV! I will be doing Tobias POV Christina POV Uriah POV and Tris POV. Hope you like it! Please review what you honestly think! And remember, if you want to be in this fan fiction private message me and give me your name along with your idea! I need more ideas! Please, if you have an idea! HELP! **

**Joie POV**

I am in Uriah's bedroom still. We are talking about music when I hear everybody. We come downstairs and Tris sees me, she wiggles her eyebrows. The furniture is moved and ready for Truth or Dare. "OH ME ME ME FIRSTTT" Uriah wines. Everyone nods there head and Uriah shoots Zeke a look. It looks like he winked at him but I couldn't really tell. "Zeke, Truth or Dare" Uriah says "Dare" Zeke responds "hit me with your best shot" he says. "I dare you to go to a random neighbors with only your boxers and yell, I LOST MY JELLYBEANS!" Zeke nods and strips down to his boxers. He goes down two blocks and knocks on a random door. When the door opens an old woman is standing there and I feel bad. Then Zeke starts "I LOST MY JELLYBEANS! PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY JELLYBEANS! PLEASE I NEED THEMMMMM!" Zeke whines. "Oh honey come inside and I'll help you find your jellybeans." Zeke flashes us a look, smiles, and then jumps into the car and we drive away. "That lady was going let me in! I was out of there!" Zeke said. "#CREEPALERT!" He said in a girly voice. We all laugh and go back to the house to keep playing. "Tris, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks. "Truth" Tris says "URIAH AND JOIE, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PANSYCAKE!" We both look at each other and laugh. We don't dare say a word though. "Okay Tris, Rate the guys from hottest to not hottest." Tris rolls her eyes and then begins;

"Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will"

Will shoots her a scowl and then Christina kisses him. Zeke throws a pillow at them and we presume.

**Uriah POV**

"Joie, Truth or Dare?" Tris says. Please say dare, please say dare. I say to myself. I know that if she gets a dare it will be about me! "Dare" Joie responds "THAT'S MY GIRL!" I yell and then she starts to laugh. "I dare you to sit on Uriah's shoulders for the rest of the game." Okay. This shall be fun. Joie looks at me and I nod in agreement. Then I bend down and she sits on my shoulder like my five year old cousin does. Her hair is down, it's never down. Her hair is so long that locks of it are sitting on my shoulder. I can smell her scent. She smells like laundry detergent mixed with sweet smelling flowers. My heart begins to race, and I can tell that I'm blushing. She plays with my hair and then says, "Italian Stallion, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" I respond. "I'm not a pansycake." Then Four walks up to Joie and whispers something in her ear. Now I'm a pansycake.

**Tobias POV**

Joie plays with Uriah's hair and then says, "Italian Stallion, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" he respond. "I'm not a pansycake." I knew he was going to say that. I walk up to Joie and whisper a dare in her ear. She smiles and nods. Uriah looks terrified. Good. "I dare you to eat a cup of mustard." Uriah smiles, jumps up making Joie grab onto him for dear life. Then Uriah gets a cup and the mustard and pours it into a cup. He moves the cup up to his mouth and I see the Mustard drain from the cup and he cringes. Then he smiles really big and there is yellow everywhere. Joie jumps off of his shoulders. He leans into a kiss with her, but she puts her hand on his chest pressing him away and making a sour face. "Go brush your teeth, then I'll kiss you" She tells him. Uriah runs upstairs and comes back down in 5 minutes. "What took you so long?" I ask him. "Well I brushed my teeth, I mouth washed and then I realized I forgot to put on deodorant so I put it on." He smiles. We all laugh and then sit back down. Joie climbs back on Uriah's shoulders and we continue to play Truth or Dare.

After a while everyone was done and we all went home. Home. Home is where Marcus is. Home is where I will get hit for coming home to early or coming home to late. Home is where I quiver into a corner while my father whips me with his belt. Home is nowhere


	8. Chapter 8: Tears and secrets

**Authors Note: Sorry if this isn't good! I thought of this idea when I was in Social Studies class at 11:00 in the morning! Then I went through the whole day with forgetting my details I was going to put in to go home at 3:00. I hope you like it anyway! Private message me ideas! **

**Tobias POV**

I get home at around 10:00. Marcus opens the door and lets me in. "Why weren't you home earlier?!" He yells. "I'm sorry! Me and my friends were hanging out!" I respond terrified. "YOU TERRIBLE CHILD!" he yells. He whips me while I back into a corner. He whips my back more and more. "This is for your own good" He says. He whips me one more time in the face. My back stings and my face is gushing blood. I cry. It's the only thing I can do right now. I stay in the closet for the night. I cry so loud, Marcus yells at me. "SHUT UP YOU NASTY WOMAN" He says through gritted teeth.

**Marcus POV**

Tobias gets home at around 10:00. I open the door and let him in. "Why weren't you home earlier?!" I yell. I scared him. I was worried though, he scared me. "I'm sorry! Me and my friends were hanging out!" He responds. I look at his face. He looks so much like Evelyn. Then his face turns into her and she speaks with her soft voice. "Marcus I never loved you! I am pregnant with another person's child and I hate you! Won't you die already!?" My hallucination says. "YOU TERRIBLE CHILD!" I yell. I take off my belt and whip him. He looks like Evelyn, the woman who left me for another man and had his child. I whip him again and again. I can't stop. Tobias screams. "This is for your own good" I say through tears. I whip him one more time on his face. He is gushing blood everywhere. Oh Well. Tobias locks himself in the closet. His sobs are loud and they sound like Evelyn. "SHUT UP YOU NASTY WOMAN" I say through gritted teeth.

**Joie POV**

It's about 12 and I decide to text Four. We need to do a science project together. He doesn't answer. I call him. No answer. His phone is on, why isn't he answering?! I text Tris and see if she is with him:

_**Hey, are you with Four? **_**– Joie**

_**No. I haven't spoken to him yet. Why? **_**– Tris **

_**Because I texted him to ask if he wanted to come over to finish our Science project but he never answered me. **_**– Joie **

_**OMG! Joie go to his house! I'm visiting friends in another state! Please please please go check on him! **_**– Tris **

_**Okay! I'm going now! **_**– Joie **

I go to Four's house. His car is in the driveway, his father's car is gone. Why isn't he answering?! I knock on the door. Nobody answers. Tris says that I need to see him and it's important. I turn the knob and surprising it's not locked. I walk in and here crying. Four. "FOUR?!" I scream. No answer. I track down the whaling to a closet where I find floor, sitting in a pool of blood, crying. I feel warm water drip down my cheek, I realize that I'm crying also. I made him stand up and walk into the kitchen, where I help his back. He doesn't stop sobbing. Why? What happened to his back?! Why isn't his father or mother taking care of him?! I take a washcloth and do piece by piece on his back so it doesn't hurt as much. When I'm finished with soaking up all the blood I use a disinfecting spray on him. "Okay this is going to burn but it will be over in a second I promise." He shakes his head and I spray little by little. Each time I spray he screams. I move on to his cut on his face. "Four, what happened?" I say to him. He looks up to me with his dark blue eyes. He has streaks from crying a long time and it makes his eyes lighter than normal. "My father beat me" He said. I looked at him with sad eyes, and then started to cry. "Why would your father beat you?" I ask. "Who's your father?" I ask again. "His name is Marcus Eaton" with that name I knew exactly who he was talking about. He was the council member in the government, whose wife and child had passed away. What was his son's name? Tobias. Tobias Eaton. "Tobias?" I say. He looks up to me and nods his head. "You don't remember me do you?" I ask. Tobias used to be my neighbor. I went to school with him and we were best friends. Then he started to show up with bruises that he claimed were from football. Then he stopped talking to me. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he hated me and to leave him alone. One day he disappeared along with his mother, and his father, Marcus, moved to Chicago. When he died I was sad, but it got worse when my father disappeared also. I got depressed and my mother needed to take me to counseling. Tobias looks at me, and then his eyes widen. "Josephina?" He says. Now he remembers. I start to cry. What if he hates me? He hugs me. I am surprised. "Jo Jo, I didn't actually hate you. My father was beating me and I was going through a tough time." He says. That explains the bruises. "You disappeared on me. You and your mother. And then my father disappeared. Where is your mother? Is my father with you guys?" I say. Tobias starts to cry again. "M- My F-father killed th-them b-both." He stutters. I break down. I sit on his kitchen floor and sob. Because of his father I never got to know mine. I never got to grow up with a father beside me. My mother had to take care of two kids all by herself. His father was the reason. When I was little I used to think that my father was going to walk back into our house like he never left. Like he didn't die. Like it was a normal day and we would go play catch outside like we used to everyday with Tobias and Joseph. Tobias hugs me again. "I need to get you away from him." I say. I can't let him hurt my friend. "Where am I going? There is nowhere to go Jo Jo! I tried." He says

"Then you'll just have to live with me." I say


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Luck Jo Jo

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So I wrote a really heart wrenching chapter before this! Don't worry, it will only get sadder. Sorry. Um I know you guys want some fluff! NO LEMONS! #fandomjoke**

**I don't own Divergent or any of the characters!**

**Joie POV**

I bring my wounded friend to my house and put him on my couch. We have a guest room he can live in or we can call Tris and see if he can live there. My mom is surprising home today. "Hey mom I really need to talk to you" I say to her. My palms are sweaty so I rub them on my jeans. **(A/N: quote from book) **"honey what's wrong." She asks. She looks concerned. Well, she should be. "um, I have a friend who has an abusive father. He got really hurt the other day and I wanted to know if he can stay with us for now until he find somewhere else he can go." I say. I start to cry while speaking. "okay, bring him in here." She responds. I get Tobias and bring him into the kitchen where my mother is.

**Jennifer POV (Joie's mom)**

Joie brings her friend in the kitchen. I examine him. He looks familiar. "honey are you okay?" I ask him. "yes." He responds "what's your name?" I say. "Tobias Eaton." I stare at him and then start to cry.

Tobias.

Marcus.

Evelyn.

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias Eaton." I say. She stares at me. I know that she remembers me because she doesn't say a word. "I like to go by Four though. I want to keep my past hidden" I say. She nods while crying and hugs me. "your back" she says "your back. Your back. Your back." Is all she can say. "is Michael here?" **(A/N: Michael is Joie's father/Jennifer's husband who Marcus had killed. I chose this name because my father's name is Michael and my mother's name is Jennifer.) **"I'm afraid not ma'am." I respond. Jennifer walks out of the room, and doesn't come back out. Joie brings me upstairs and leads me to an empty room. Joie gives me fresh clothes which are her brothers and she acts like my nurse. When it's night time Joie comes in and tucks me in for bed. "Goodnight Four" she says. "No call me Tobias when we are alone." I say "Call me Jo Jo when we are alone" she says back. I have my best friend back. I am away from my father. Everything is perfect.

**Joie POV**

I put Tobias to bed and then go in my room to make a quick call. I'm calling Tris.

**Tris – hello?**

**Me – hey Tris, it's Joie. Um Four is okay**

**Tris – Was it his father? **She says this soft and lightly, I can tell she's worried

**Me – yes. I took care of him. He's at my house if you want to come check on him**

**Tris – I'm in the airport coming now. I'll see you later. Goodbye.**

**Me – Goodbye.**

I hang up the phone and turn off the lights. I drift off into my sleep thinking about everything.

I wake up at 3:27 AM with the sound of my phone ringing. It's the hospital. I pick it up.

**Hospital – hello? Is this Josephina Ferrari? **

**Me – yes. Why am I being called?**

**Hospital – your mother just had a heart attack. **


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this one! There will be upcoming fluff! Oh and there will be jealousy! Hope you like it!**

**Joie POV**

After I get the call I rush downstairs and drive to the hospital. My mother is sitting in a hospital bed. Her eyes are closed and she has wires attached to her. Then the doctor walks in. "She woke up once but all she could say was 'Michael', then she fell back asleep and hasn't woken up for an hour" The doctor says.

**Tris POV **

Joie said that Four is at her house. I wonder why. It's 5 in the morning but I don't care. I knock on the door to see Joseph rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?" he says while scowling. "Um. Where is Four?" I say. He gives me a confused look. "Okay I'm just going to find him myself." I say pushing past him. I walk upstairs and realize that only have four bedrooms. So if one is Joie's, one is Joe's (their names are way to similar), and one is their parents, that means that they have a guest bedroom. I open a door. This room is purple. All purple. Must be Joie's. I walk into another room where I find sleeping Joseph. I close the door and go for the next door. I open the door to see Tobias sleeping. I lay next to him and kiss his lips. Then he wakes up and kisses me back. I pull away to see his cut face. "What are you doing at Joie's?" I ask. "I live here now." He says. A pain or jealousy goes through me. "Why do you live _here_?" I ask trying to hide my jealousy. He senses my jealousy even when I try to hide it. Then he starts to respond, "Tris, you remember when I told you that I lived in the Bronx before?" I shake my head. He did say that. "well…" he starts to finish, "Joie used to be my neighbor, and she was my best friend. But something happen and she is now going through something, and the reason is because of my father. Her mother is letting me stay here. She is basically my younger sister. No need to be jealous." He tells me. But I am jealous. I know that she used to like him. "Where is she?" I ask. She wasn't in her room when I accidently walked in. He shrugs his shoulders. So I call her:

***Phone is ringing* **

"**Hi this is Joie! My phone is off right now! Leave a message and I'll get back to you later!" **

Her phone is off

Where could she possibly be?


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately! My laptop got a virus and UGH it needs to go to the shop for two weeks. I won't have my laptop for a while but I do have my nook! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Bad news: my laptop had ALL of my fanfiction stuff, including Chapters 11, 12, and 13! I need to now rewrite them! Well I hope you like this!**

**Joie's POV**

I'm holding my mother's hand. I don't know what to do. Why is she muttering 'Michael'? Dad is dead. He's not coming back. I didn't tell anyone about this. Not even Uriah or Toby. I feel a squeeze at my hand. Her blue eyes flutter open, she has fear in her eyes. "Michael?" She says again. Then sleep takes over her body.

**Tris' POV**

I'm really worried. Not just for Tobias, but for Joie. Where is she? What if something happened to her?! I kiss Tobias and leave. I need to go speak with Uriah, maybe he knows what's wrong. I knock on his door. No answer. I let myself in and Uriah comes running in. "HAVE YOU HEARD FROM JOIE?! SHE ISN'T ANSWERING MY TEXTS OR CALLS AND I'M REALLY WORRIED." He almost screams. "No. I went to her house and we wasn't there and Four didn't know where she was also." I respond.

He gives me a long hard look. "Why would Four know? Why would he even care?" He says. "They are best friends." I say. I think he's jealous, but I must be wrong. Uriah is never jealous. "Okay." He says while shrugging. Then he continues for freak out because he can't find Joie.

**Joie's POV **

Mom is still in bed getting rest. My phone is dead so I decide to charge it. When it turns on I get 20 missed calls from Uriah and 5 missed calls from Tris with about 50 thousand texts from Uriah. I call Uriah first.

Uriah - "JOIE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Me – "I'm at the hospital."

Uriah – "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Me – "My mom had a heart attack. I'm with her now."

Uriah – "Me and Tris are coming over now"

Uriah hangs up the phone and my mom wakes up. I run over to her. "Joie is that you?!" I nod. "Where is Michael?" she says. "Mom. Dad is dead." She shakes her head. Uriah and Tris are here and they look really worried, but they know that this is a bad time to start asking questions. Mom sits up.

Then her eyes go wide.

"Michael?"


	12. Chapter 12: Father

**Authors Note: hey guys, I apologize again for my laptop being dead and me not updating! I wish I have more views though! Is my writing that bad? leave reviews and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Joie's POV**

I turn around. My eyes go wide. Dad is standing there, even though we supposed to be dead. Mom stands up and reaches for him. He touches her hand. "Jennifer!" he says. Mom falls backward fainting, hits her head on the side of a desk, and doesn't move.

Dad finds the doctor while I try to wake her up. She isn't moving. Uriah pushes me to the side and checks her pulse. Then he backs away slowly and sits down. He starts to cry which makes me and Tris cry as well.

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

Joie's father runs for the doctor. I push Joie out of the way, not caring if she found it rude. I check her pulse, nothing. She isn't breathing. I back away slowly and then sit on the floor. I start to cry, and I hate crying, especially in front of Jo. How am I going to tell her?

Joie looks at me, she knows something is wrong. "Uri..." she says. I can tell in her eyes that she figured it out. Jennifer is dead. I nod my head and she puts her hand on her face and collapses. She sits next to me and shoves her face in my shirt and I can feel the wet stain she is making from her tears. I cry with her.

Then the doctor comes in with nurses, who pick Jennifer up and bring her to an emergency room. Then he walks into the room she was previously in.  
"I'm so sorry" He says.

we both know... he didn't have to tell us. Tris starts to cry.

Joie looks up to me. When she cries it makes her eyes a lighter green and sparkle. "how am I going to tell Joey" she says.  
I have no clue and I don't respond.

Michael sits down. "Dad, h-how are y-you h-ere" Joie says. she stutters because she's crying.  
then he starts to tell his story.


	13. Chapter 13: Train Tracks

**Authors Note: hey guys! I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! YAYYYYYYY! So now I have my laptop back and I will be updating more! Trust me the story is going to get the pace back. This is not going to be all sad! And…. I know you might hate Authors Notes but I advise you to read them!**

**Uriah POV**

I drive Tris home and go to Joie's house with her father. I feel the need to be there for Joie, but I also feel uncomfortable with her father.

He's short, but he's bald and has tattoos everywhere. Joie is short like him and has such a small round head like his. I could see where she got her smile, but her father's smile can't make me weak at the knees like hers. Her father's eyes are a dark brown. I can see how Joseph got his light brown eyes.

Her mother is tall, with dark brown curly hair. She has eyes like Tris'. Blue. Grayish blue. Joie looks like her mother. They had similar features that I can't really point out. I don't know where Joie gets her green eyes. Oh, those green eyes. They have yellow right near her pupil. I could stare at them forever.

Joie stopped the silence by saying…

**Joie POV**

"Dad, I would like to take a walk." Then I look at Uriah. "You" Uriah points to himself "yes you. Come." I say back. "Woof!" he answers. My father and I give him a scowl. This is not a time to joke. I don't think my father likes Uriah. Then we start to walk.

We start to talk while walking to the train tracks.

I remember when Joseph and I were younger and my father would bring us the train tracks in the Bronx. We would talk and joke and wait for the train to come and we would get all splashed in mud. Then we would come home and Mom would get really mad at daddy.

"So Mr. Ferrari, now that you are home and Jennifer isn't here to take care of Joie and Joseph, are you going to live with them?" Uriah says.

Daddy gives him a look. "Dad, you're not coming to live with us?" I say.

We are right near the train tracks now. I can hear the whistle of the train and can almost smell the steam. "Daddy why aren't you coming to live with us." I say.

Tears fill up in my eyes and I'm starting to get worried. The sound of the train's whistle is blood curling. "Daddy." I say.

"I just can't, you and Joseph have each other. Josephina I am sorry." I can see the train lights now. Daddy walks backwards on the train tracks.

"I love you Josephina." I hear his last words roll of his tongue. Then I hear a thump and I stand there in total shock. No tears. Not yet at least.


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner Date?

**Authors Note: hey guys! I know the last chapter was kinda sad but it's all in my story that I've made up in my head! It will get better in some parts and in some parts it will get worse! I haven't written soon because the last chapter kinda depressed me and I didn't really know what to write now! I hope this will be good because I really don't know what I'm going to do now! HER FATHER JUST DIED! **

**Uriah POV**

Joie hasn't left the house in weeks and when I visit her all she does is lay in her bed and cry. Her brother does the same but he locks his door and showers once in a while. She has been in the same clothes for weeks and I really don't know what to do now.

She gave me the key to her house to check up on things and feed the cat. When I walk in the house I yell to tell her that I'm here. The house smells good, like Sunday Gravy is being made.

"JOIE IM HERE" I scream

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" she yells back. I almost run to her. Thank God she is finally gotten out of bed.

She runs up to me and engulfs me in a big hug.

"So, you're finally feeling better" I say

"Yes, I finally got the courage to get up and my brother has gone to live with my grandparents so, I'm all alone. I was going to call you to ask if you would come over and we would have a romantic dinner together." She said

I looked at her funny. She wasn't the romantic type and I wasn't either. Then she laughed.

"We will watch The Conjuring while we eat." She says.

I jump up and down like a little girl and say in my best girl voice, "YAY YAY YAY YAY! OMG WE SHOULD TOTES DO MAKEOVERS!"

She laughs and kisses me. The kiss was soft and short though. When she pulls back I give her a pouty face. "Aweee that's all I get?" I say

"Yup" she says and then turns and runs. I'm too fast for her and I grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Uriii Bearrrrrrrrrr" she wines.

"Yes my love" I say in the sweetest voice possible.

"put me down" she says.

"maybe I don't want to" I say with a smirk dancing on my lips

"if you don't, I wont kiss you." She says.

I instantly put her down and we start to kiss. Its amazing how a nice slow kiss can turn into so much more. It's starts to pour and the thunder is so loud.

Then Four walks in. His face is white.


End file.
